I Want It Now
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: [SEVENTEEN FANFIC] Jihoon membangunkan Jeonghan pada jam 2 dini hari. Kata Jihoon itu waktu yang tepat karena Seungcheol belum masih belum pulang. Warning : OOC, Yaoi, NC-21, Lime-Lemon, PWP, JeonghanxJihoon/HanZi. RnR Please


Disclaimer : Pledis Entertainment

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, NC-21, Lime-Lemon, PWP

Pairing : Seventeen's Jeonghan x Woozi

 **_I Want It Now_**

•• •- •- -• - •• - -• - •-

"Hyung~"

Jeonghan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jihoon yang masih heboh mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Hyung~ ayolah~" Jihoon merengek, menempelkan badannya pada punggung Jeonghan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jeonghan.

"Demi Hoshi, ini masih jam 2 subuh, Jihoon. Nanti saja kalau sudah pagi." Jeonghan menggeliat berusaha melepaskan Jihoon dari tubuhnya.

"Aku inginnya sekarang~" Jihoon mencium leher dan bahu Jeonghan dan tangannya menelusup masuk piyama merah maroonnya, mengusap-usap lembut perut rata dan dada Jeonghan.

"Jihoon-ah… jangan sekarang." Masih dengan suara seraknya ia berujar, tangannya menangkap tangan Jihoon dan memaksanya untuk berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya. "Jihoon…"

Jihoon kini tidak peduli dengan penolakan Jeonghan. Lidahnya kini sudah bermain di leher Jeonghan, merambat naik ke telinganya. Tangannya mencubiti puting Jeonghan, walaupun Jeonghan masih berusaha mengusir tangannya. "Aku." Ia menggigit rahang Jeonghan, "mau," jilatannya merambat ke sudut bibir Jeonghan, "sekarang." Lalu ia mengulum bibir bawah Jeonghan dan menghisapnya kuat. Posisinya sekarang sudah seperti anak koala yang sedang menempel pada ibunya.

"Jihoon," akhirnya Jeonghan membuka matanya. Ia membalas lumat bibir tipis Jihoon. Ia membalikkan dirinya menghadap Jihoon, menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam piyama putih Jihoon dan mencubit-cubit kecil perutnya, "tidak sekarang." Ia menghentikan semuanya dan berbalik lagi membelakangi Jihoon.

Jihoon ternganga tidak percaya dibuatnya. Dia sempat mematung sebentar, "Hyung!" Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya dan membalik badan Jeonghan, "sekarang. Aku inginnya sekarang." Ia kembali melumat bibir Jeonghan, menelusupkan lidahnya cepat saat Jeonghan membuka mulutnya ingin bicara. Tangannya meremas pelan bahu lebar Jeonghan. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menduduki perut Jeonghan, "hyung, ayolah, sebelum Seungcheol hyung pulang." Sudut matanya berair.

Jeonghan mendesah pelan. Ia melirik bagian selangkangan celana piyama Jihoon yang menggembung. "Hyung oral saja, ya?"

Sudut bibir Jihoon turun, air matanya ikut jatuh, "T-tapi hyu-"

"Ssshh!" Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya, menyeka aliran tipis di pipi putih Jihoon, "oke, oke, jangan menangis. Oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk, perlahan senyumannya terbentuk saat Jeonghan menarik lehernya untuk menciumnya.

Ciuman Jeonghan itu manis. Ia tidak menghisap kuat dan menggigit. Ia menghisap pelan, cepat, namun berkali-kali. Rasanya geli sampai Jihoon merasa perutnya berputar. Jemari Jeonghan menyentuh kulitnya perlahan sekali, bergerak pelan namun memiliki tujuan pasti. Ia suka mengusap-usap puting kecil Jihoon lembut, membuat si empunya merinding.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

Jihoon menggesekkan pinggul keduanya. Desahan pelan yang tertutupi suara kecipak basah dari bibir mereka terdengar. Ia melakukannya lagi, sehingga ruangan yang tidak seberapa besar itu dipenuhi suara-suara sexy. "R-remas pa-"

Jeonghan buru-buru menghisap lidahnya sebelum Jihoon menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kedua tangannya turun, mengelus perut Jihoon, pelan sebelum melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Jihoon. Dan bergerak turun lagi, melewati karet celana piyama Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerang hanya dengan membayangkan Jeonghan meremat bokongnya. Seperti sekarang, saat kedua pipi pantatnya dipisahkan oleh tangan terampil Jeonghan dan diberi masing-masing satu remasan kuat, sebelum ia memijatnya. Pelan. Tapi Jihoon suka.

Jihoon meraih celah antara kasur dan kepala tempat tidur mereka, tepat di tengah, dan mengambil botol lubrikan yang sudah tinggal setengah. Sementara Jeonghan, ia membuka laci teratas di meja samping tempat tidur dan meraba-raba langit-langitnya lalu menarik sebungkus kondom yang ditempel disana. Diletakkannya dulu di meja, sementara ia menerima botol lubrikan dari Jihoon dan membukanya.

Ia membaluri tiga jarinya dengan lubrikan berbahan dasar air tersebut sementara Jihoon sibuk menggeliat berusaha menendang celana piyama dan dalamannya lepas dari kakinya. Tidak membuat satu detik pun, begitu ia terlepas dari celana piyamanya Jihoon kembali ke posisinya semula, menempel pada Jeonghan dengan pinggul saling bergesekan. Ditambah jari Jeonghan yang sekarang menggoda kerutan lubangnya.

"Masukkan, hyung~"

"Tidak sabar sekali, hm..?" Jeonghan mengecup gemas pipi mulus Jihoon dan mengabulkan permintaan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia memasukkan ujung jari tengahnya perlahan. Jihoon di atasnya sedikit menegang saat ia berhasil melewati cincin ototnya yang meremas jarinya kuat. "Rileks, Jihoon-ah." Ia mengecup kerutan di antara kedua alisnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya di antara kedua belah bibir Jihoon yang terbuka.

Jihoon menggigit pelan lidah Jeonghan di dalam mulutnya sebelum menghisapnya kuat. Ia merasakan gerakan jari Jeonghan yang mulai keluar-masuk lubangnya, dengan jelas ia tahu kalau buku kedua jari tengah Jeonghan baru saja melewati cincin ototnya. Desahannya akan terdengar jelas ke luar kamar kalau ia tidak menyibukkan mulutnya dengan bermain-main dengan lidah Jeonghan.

Saat jari kedua ditambahkan, Jihoon menengadah dan mengerang bebas. Jeonghan buru-buru membawanya dalam ciuman dalam, menelan semua desahan-desahan yang diproduksi si produser grupnya itu.

Jihoon merasa pusing saat Jeonghan meregangkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya dan menambahkan jari ketiganya tidak lama kemudian. Lubangnya mulai terasa sesak dan panas. Apalagi saat Jeonghan mulai mengeluar-masukkan ketiga jarinya sambil membuat gerakan memutar. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa saat refleks lubangnya mengetat menyakitkan meremas pangkal ketiga jari Jeonghan. Jeonghan menunggu sampai Jihoon sedikit rileks dan ia melanjutkan gerakan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang Jihoon untuk beberapa menit sebelum ia menarik keluar jarinya, diikuti oleh erangan kehilangan Jihoon.

Jeonghan mendorong baru Jihoon agar bangun dari badannya. Ia melepaskan celana piyamanya dan menyobek bungkus oren kondom yang sudah disiapkannya. Jihoon sudah berlutut di tempat tidur sambil tangannya bertumpu pada kepala tempat tidur mereka sambil mengamati Jeonghan yang sedang memakaikan kondom pada kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Yang seperti itu bisa menunggu sampai pagi?" Jihoon melirik.

Jeonghan mendecak, "Ini karenamu, kecil." Ia mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Jihoon sebelum ia memosisikan dirinya di belakang Jihoon.

"Aku tidak kecil." Jihoon menggerutu pelan yang masih bisa didengar Jeonghan dengan jelas.

Jeonghan terkekeh kecil. Ia memisahkan kedua pipi pantat Jihoon, memamerkan lubang kecilnya yang merah dan berkedut-kedut basah oleh lubrikan. "Kau itu kecil, seperti lubangmu." Jeonghan melesakkan dua jarinya yang langsung diremas kuat oleh cincin otot lubang Jihoon.

"Aaaah!" nikmat, Jihoon sampai lupa mengontrol volume suaranya, padahal Jeonghan hanya menggodanya saja.

Jeonghan membuka tutup lubrikan bening itu dan menuangkannya banyak-banyak ke kejantanannya dan meratakannya ke seluruh bagian kejantanannya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia menuntun tangan kiri Jihoon untuk menahan pipi pantatnya sedangkan dirinya menahan yang kanan. Tangan kirinya menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang ketat Jihoon.

"Uuugh!" Jihoon menahan napas, mengigit punggung tangannya, meredam teriakannya saat ia dapat merasakan kepala kejantanan Jeonghan berhasil menerobos pertahanannya. Ia membuang napas keras saat Jeonghan berhenti menyeruak masuk dengan hanya setengah kejantanannya tertanam di dalam dirinya.

Jeonghan melepaskan tangan Jihoon dari pipi pantatnya dan menggenggamnya, mengelus punggung tangannya dengan jarinya yang sudah bersih dari cairan lubrikan setelah ia mengelapnya dengan tisu barusan. Ia memberi banyak kecupan di punggung mulus Jihoon, "perih?"

"Perih…" Jihoon membeo dengan suara serak. Jelas sekali ia menahan isakan.

Jeonghan memberi lebih banyak kecupan di punggung Jihoon hingga ke tengkuknya. Ia mengelus pelan perut rata Jihoon sambil sesekali menggoda puting kecilnya dengan ujung jarinya, berusaha mengalihkan Jihoon dari sakit di lubangnya. Lubang Jihoon terasa hangat dan lembut walaupun ia diremas keras sekali. Nikmat sekali sampai rasanya ia bisa gila.

Jihoon masih menggigit punggung tangannya. Keningnya menempel pada tembok dan rasanya ia ingin membenturkan saja kepalanya ke sana. Lubangnya terasa perih dan sangat penuh walau masih setengah kejantanan Jeonghan yang berhasil masuk. Rasanya panas seperti terbakar saat Jeonghan menyeruak masuk tadi. Tapi ia bisa gila kalau Jeonghan tidak bergerak juga. Lubangnya gatal ingin dimanja.

"Hyung, bergerak~" Jihoon menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Hmm…" Jeonghan lalu bergerak keluar-masuk pelan. Tetap menciumi punggung Jihoon, mengelus perut Jihoon. Tangannya dapat merasakan tangan Jihoon mengepal erat dalam genggamannya. Ia melepaskannya dan membiarkan Jihoon meremas tangannya sebagai gantinya.

Jihoon terisak dan erangan tertahannya terdengar melengking. Ia meremas tangan Jeonghan erat dan mengigit pangkal jempolnya.

Jeonghan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo pelan, sambil berusaha masuk lebih dalam sedikit demi sedikit. Ia baru saja menambahkan lubrikan pada kejantanannya karena lubang Jihoon masih susah ditembus walaupun ia yakin cairan lubrikan yang mengalir di paha Jihoon, tanda jika lubrikan yang digunakannya sudah lebih dari cukup, bukan hanya imajinasi.

Beberapa isakan terdengar dari kedua belah bibir Jihoon, "hyung, pelan-pelan…" bisiknya.

Jeonghan menjilat dan menghisap titik kesekian di punggung Jihoon, meninggalkan bekas keunguan, "Iya sayang, ini juga sudah pelan-pelan." Perutnya menyentuh pipi pantat Jihoon. Kejantanannya sudah berhasil terbenam seluruhnya, "penuh?" ia merasakan anggukan Jihoon, "masih perih?" satu anggukan lagi. Lalu Jeonghan berhenti bergerak. "masih mau diteruskan atau kita berhenti saja?" ia mencium pipi Jihoon, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya dan memberinya ciuman dalam, menyeka air mata yang baru saja jatuh ke pipi Jihoon.

"Jangan berhenti." Ujar Jihoon yang terdengar lebih seperti cicitan.

Jeonghan lalu memegang pinggul Jihoon, "mundur dulu, pelan-pelan saja." dan menuntun Jihoon untuk mundur. Agar ia memiliki ruang untuk menungging. Desisan-desisan Jihoon mewarnai langkah mundur beberapa inchi mereka.

Jihoon langsung membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal begitu saja saat ia sudah memiliki ruang. Kedua tangannya bersiap meremas tepiannya kalau Jeonghan bergerak.

Jeonghan menarik kejantanannya perlahan, diselingi dengan suara erangan melengking Jihoon yang terbenam bantal. "Rileks Ji, sayang…" ia meremas dan memijat kedua bongkahan kenyal Jihoon, lalu mendorong pinggulnya lagi, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak semakin menyakiti leader unitnya yang manja itu.

Jihoon menengadah, punggungnya melengkung cantik saat kejantanan Jeonghan kembali memenuhi dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang menetes membasahi kedua pipinya dan butirannya bertemu di dagunya sebelum jatuh membasahi bantal yang diremasnya erat. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Jeonghan baru saja menyentuh prostatnya.

"Hyungh…" suaranya bergetar.

Jeonghan berhenti, mengira ia menyakiti Jihoon, "sakit 'kah?" ia mengelus rambut hitam Jihoon yang kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Jeonghan ingin mengurut kejantanan Jihoon agar sakitnya bisa teralihkan tapi Jihoon bukan tipe yang senang kejantanannya dipegang-pegang orang lain. Ia tahu betul.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan beberapa kali, "ah, l-lagiih…"

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik pinggulnya, hanya kepala kejantanannya saja yang tersisa di dalam Jihoon sebelum ia mendorong lagi pinggulnya hingga perutnya menyentuh bokong Jihoon. Tempo gerakan pinggulnya pelan, namun ia bergerak dalam. Kesukaan Jihoon. Ia mencapai puncak lebih cepat saat digagahi dengan tempo pelan dibandingkan cepat.

Tiap dorongan, ujung kejantanan Jeonghan tidak pernah gagal menekan prostat Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon berantakan. Ia tidak tahu harus fokus bernapas, berteriak, mendesah, atau mengerang.

Rasa perih dan panas seperti terbakar masih terasa jelas di lubangnya, tapi terima kasih pada kejantanan Jeonghan yang panjang, sentuhan pada titik tersensitif di dalam lubangnya sangat cukup untuknya dapat memilih lebih berkonsentrasi pada rasa nikmat yang menyengat tubuhnya daripada perihnya.

"Hyung ah… nnnh! Mau sampai!" Jihoon meremas dan menggigit bantalnya.

Jeonghan buru-buru mengambil beberapa lembar tisu di pinggir kasur saat remasan pada kejantanannya terasa lebih intens. Ia berhenti bergerak saat badan Jihoon mengejang, mencapai klimaks tanpa menyentuh kejantanannya sama sekali. Jeonghan tersenyum puas karena berhasil menampung cairan Jihoon di tisu, tidak ada setetespun yang mengotori sprei biru muda mereka.

Tapi remasan Jihoon padanya tidak main-main. Ia harus benar-benar berhenti bergerak dan menahan napasnya untuk menahan diri. Selama beberapa saat mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak, Jihoon akhirnya menggerakkan pinggulnya, kode untuk Jeonghan kalau dia sudah bisa bergerak lagi.

Bukannya bergerak maju-mundur, Jeonghan malah memilih untuk memutar badan Jihoon agar menelentang, menghasilkan geraman tertahan, lubangnya terasa seolah diperas.

Jeonghan meletakkan betis Jihoon pada pundaknya, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Gerakan itu cukup untuk menekan kejantanan Jeonghan untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Berhasil membuat Jihoon memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas bahu Jeonghan kuat dengan suara erangan dan desahan yang ditelan ciuman panas mereka.

Kali ini Jeonghan tidak menahan diri. Ia memompa lubang Jihoon dengan cepat dan dalam, juga memutar pinggulnya. Jeonghan yakin jika ia tidak melumat bibir dan menghisap lidah Jihoon, seisi dorm akan bangun oleh teriakan melengking Jihoon yang memekakkan.

Jihoon merasa dunianya berputar bolak-balik. Tubuhnya setelah mencapai klimaksnya barusan sangat sensitif dan Jeonghan seakan-akan meledakkan seluruh dunianya dengan tempo gila-gilaan. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi kalau begini caranya dia bisa mencapai klimaks lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Jihoon tahu Jeonghan akan mencapai klimaksnya sebentar lagi saat tempo gila-gilaannya berubah menjadi tempo yang bisa membuatnya gila betulan. Kedutan kejantanan Jeonghan juga terasa di lubangnya yang oversensitive. Ciuman mereka jadi berantakan. Tapi Jihoon rasa ia tidak mampu lagi memproduksi suara dari mulutnya. Dalam beberapa waktu ini ia hanya membuka lebar mulutnya membiarkan Jeonghan menjajah isi mulutnya sementara ia hanya bisa bernapas terputus-putus.

"Nnghhh!"

"Uuuukhh!"

Jeonghan menumpahkan cairannya di kondomnya dengan masih berada di dalam Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon, _surprise_ , ia mencapai puncaknya untuk kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup pendek, memuntahkan cairannya yang terlihat lebih bening dan encer diantara perut Jeonghan dan perutnya sendiri.

Jeonghan segera mengambil tisu dan membersihkan cairan Jihoon di badan mereka berdua. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Jihoon perlahan, berusaha tidak menyakiti tubuh Jihoon yang pasti sedang sangat-sangat sensitif. Ia melepaskan kondomnya hati-hati dan mengikatnya, membungkusnya dengan tisu. Setelah itu ia membersihkan cairan lubrikan yang meleleh keluar dari lubang Jihoon menggunakan tisu sebelum mengumpulkan semua tisu yang tadi dicampakkannya begitu saja ke lantai dan membuangnya di tempat sampah kecil di samping pintu kamar.

Jeonghan berbalik untuk menawari Jihoon mandi, tapi si pemuda menggemaskan itu sudah tertidur pulas. Jeonghan menyingkirkan poni yang menempel menutupi keningnya dan menciumnya. Ia mengambil celana dalam dan piyama Jihoon yang menyangkut dimana-mana dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil itu. Ia melihat jam dinding. Jam 5.26. ia mencuri satu kecupan dari Jihoon sebelum ia memakai celana piyamanya dan beranjak keluar kamar, ingin mandi.

'Kenapa Seungcheol belum pulang juga?' pikirnya. Ia menggedikkan bahunya, 'baguslah.' Dan memutar gagang pintu kamarnya dan menariknya terbuka. Mendapati Seungcheol duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arah pintu kamar mereka menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

Oops.

 **~End~**

Kalau di fanfic itu, kenapa anunya harus nancep sampai mentok dulu baru nemu prostatnya sih? itu anunya yang pendek atau letak prostatnya yang jadi jauh. Eh, anunya Jeonghan panjang sih ya, di fanfic ini loh, ada aku ketik disitu. Berarti letak prostatnya yang menjauh XD

Btw aku udah gatau lagi gimana cara nulis fanfic -_- berusaha smooth, yang ada malah smut. HanZi (atau apapun 'lah nama OTP-nya) jarang ya fanficnya. Padahal 'kan mereka gemessss.

Review please~

 **Rhi ^^**


End file.
